Fragancia Kagamine
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: La rubia se abrazó más al cuerpo de su hermano.-Rin, es de mala educación dejar a tus invitadas solas...-murmuró Len.-Lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo... me encanta tu olor. ¡Adsfdg! pasen y lean .w. ...


Vocaloid no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores... ¡ _ÑECK_ !

Bueno, para empezar, os pido disculpas. Acabo de empezar las clases y tardaré más en publicar... o menos. Por que aun no me han dado mi ordenador portátil :/ pero espero que me comprendáis... puede que esté dejando las historias a la mitad, que no tenga imaginación suficiente para seguirlas.. pero es que me empleo MUY a fondo con mis estudios, son muy importantes para mí... no puedp permitirme suspender. Bueno, obviamente no me gusta estudiar, pero me fuerzo a mí misma a hacerlo, quiero llegar a hacer grandes cosas y para eso estoy menos tiempo aquí. Todos los reviews nuevos que reviso cada vez que publico, me dan mucha fuerza y confianza para seguir, por que me hacen estar más tranquila. No me gustaría recibir un mal comentario, aun que ahora mismo, sería normal, no doy mucho de mí en . Pero es lo que hay, eh repetido curso una vez, y si lo vuelvo a hacer, no me lo perdonaría jamás, asi que, muchas gracias a todos los que hayan tenido paciencia conmigo, sé que eh tardado mucho, pero prometo que no me iré definitivamente de . Y segundo, vuelvo a agradecer vuestra paciencia, y luego de daros la tabarra con ese discurso (?) ... pues aquí el one-shot :) OJALÁ OS GUSTE, O SI NO, MALTRATADME D: (?)

Dedicado a Sakura Kagamine, por que quiero al menos dedicarselo a alguien y compensar esa paciencia y compresión. Bueno, y empezamos ¬u¬

PD: me costó pensar el título de la historia, primero pensé en ''rivalidad kagamine'' pero no estaría acorde la historia, ya que no definiría muy bien la trama xD.

Esta historieta tendrá dos capítulos ^^

* * *

**Fragancia Kagamine**

* * *

Una capa rojiza y a naranjada cubría la ciudad de japón, con el sol a punto de esconderse. El atardecer desparecía muy lentamente, para dar paso a la noche. Se podían distinguir unas cuantas estrellas brillantes por el cielo, yendo hacia la zona más oscura de éste. En la casa Kagamine, El joven menor miraba la televisión tranquilamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, sentado en un sofá color crema. Poco a poco, fue cerrando sus párpados, hasta que una risa le alertó.

-¡Sí, Miku! ¡Avisa a Luka y a Gumi, yo iré preparando todo!-exclamó su gemela.

-¡Rin!-nombró Len con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Hum? ¿qué ocurre Len?-preguntó Rin apoyando el teléfono en su hombro, haciendo contacto con su oreja para poder seguir escuchando a su amiga y a la vez, escribía una lista.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?-preguntó levantándose y caminando hasta el lugar de su hermana.

-Esto.. hum... de eso quería hablarte, Len...-dijo en un tono tímido-Miku... ahora te llamo...-dijo la rubia, de respuesta recibió un ''Sí'' y finalmente colgó.

-Y... ¿de qué quieres hablarme?-volvió a cuestionar.

-Yo... tenía pensado hacer una fiesta...

Len arqueó una ceja para incitarla a seguir.

-...de pijamas-terminó de decir Rin.

Len suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Rin, no puedes hacerlo, ya eres mayorcita, ¿no?

-¿Qué? por favor, Len,sé que soy grande, pero.. es una especia de reunión entre amigas...

-De todas formas, el casero no nos lo permitiría-negó cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero.. él no está, y nadie se lo va a decir... ¿verdad?-dijo haciendo una cara de cachorrito.

El corazón de Len se derritó ante esa mirada. Un notable rubor se fundió en sus mejillas.

-¡Está bien! p-pero.. si tú vas a hacer una fiesta pijama... ¡yo también la haré!-declaró.

Rin se sorprendió, pero luego de analizar la frase de su hermano, comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

-¡Len, pero eres un chico!-dijo entre risas.

-Bueno.. pero, eso no me lo impide hacer-dijo con un tono picarón.

Rin se ruborizó, pero luego bufó y miró a la pared.

-Como quieras... pero la mía será mejor-dijo con un tono bajo y una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! ya lo veremos-dijo Len mientras salía de la cocina y subía a su cuarto.

Rin parpadeó varias veces-De verdad... ¿piensa hacerlo?

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente, y Len ya tenia su lista de invitados... deicidó invitar a Kaito, Meito y gackupo, para no amara tanto alboroto. Rin, invitó a Gumi a Luka y Miku. Terminaron sus preparativos, además, hicieron el trato de que cada fiesta sería en la habitación del anfitrión. Rin comenzó a ponerse su pijama, al igual que Len, cuando tocaron el timbre. Rin y Len bajaron corriendo, de milagro no cayeron rodando por las escaleras. Rin logró colocar una mano sobre la manilla, pero Len, habilmente, le hizo la zancadilla, haciendo que ella cayese, pero antes de que esto sucediese, el rubio la cogió en brazos.

-¿L-Len?-nombró terriblemente ruborizada la chica.

Len mostró una sonrisa-No iba a permitir que te cayeras-dicho esto, la dejó en el suelo, de rodillas, para luego correr y abrir la puerta.

-¡Eh? ¡Leeeen! ¡Baaka!-gritó enfurecida y aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Len le enseñó la lengua divertido y saludó a los chicos.

-Hola, pasad-dijo Len dejándoles camino.

Los chicos comenzaron a pasar ojeando el interior, fue así hasta que cuando Miku estuvo a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta, Len la cerró en sus narices. Rin se enfureció aun más.

-¡Len, esa no es la manera adecuada de tratar a los invitados!-exclamó.

Len se encogió de hombros mientras guiaba a Gackupo y a Kaito hacia el piso de arriba.

-Son TÚS invitadas, no tienen nada que ver conmigo-explicó victorioso.

Rin cerró el puño. Escuchó tocar la puerta por tercera vez y algunos gritos provenientes de fuera, y corrió a abrirles a Luka, Gumi y a Miku.

-¡Lo siento, chicas! ¡pero es que Len es así!-dij con un tono entre apenado y graciosos.

Miku se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza-No importa... no podía pegarle delante de Kaito-dijo terminando la frase con un suspiro.

Rin colocó una palma de su mano sobre su frente, mientras meneaba la cabeza, pensando lo enamorada que debería estar su amiga. Entonces, Gumi habló.

-Nee, Rin, ¿subimos ya?-preguntó con un sonrísa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, claro, vamos...-afirmó. Las cuatro chicas subieron los peldaños de las escaleras, hasta toparse en la habitación de Rin, donde ésta cerró la puerta. Aun se podía escuchar la fiesta de Len.

-Vaya.. parece que se lo están pasando bien...-murmuró Luka jugando con uno de sus cabellos rosas.

-Sí, ¡pero lo aguaremos la fiesta!-exclamó Gumi saltando.

Las otras tres chicas se sentaron en distintas partes de la habitación.

-¿Y en que piensas?-preguntó Miku desde la silla del escritorio.

-Hacerles una jugarreta sucia a los chicos, como...-dijo pensativa la peli verde.

-¿Cómo qué?-formuló Rin sentada en el borde de su cama.

-... Ju, ju, ju...-rió Gumi de forma extraña.

El trío de chicas no entendían el plan que Gumi tenía ne mente... pero tratándose de Gumi, no podría ser nada amistoso.

* * *

**Bueno, pues prontito publico el próximo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando, y ammm... intentaré tener para la próxima el capítulo de ''Spice Kiss me, please'' ahora no la voy no puedo terminarla, que tengo sueño ;w;**


End file.
